Attack of the Clones
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: PostEclipse. Jacob is depressed and lonely. Yet, is cloning Bella really a good idea? Sad and insane little story. twoshot
1. Chapter 1

The creepiest sequel to _Eclipse_ that you have ever come across and possibly you will never encounter such a like.

Jacob's POV. Time: Directly after _Eclipse_.

**Disclaimer**: Bella and Jacob belong to Stephenie Meyer (or to each other if you're asking me…). However, the weirdness of the story is all mine. Oh, and I don't own Star Wars, or I would be a zillionaire by now and wouldn't write freakin fan fiction.

* * *

Attack of the Clones

I kept on running. Running for days without a break. Running without ever stopping to feed or to rest. Running to escape. Running to forget all that had happened. Running to forget my past life. Running to forget my human life. Running to forget Jacob Black and all his pain.

I felt the earth under my feet. The cold wind brushing through my fur. Emptiness was all I felt. I welcomed the silence in my head.

For days I had been running without ever stopping. I might have gone on with this forever, if not another, basic urge slowly grew inside me and finally filled my whole existence. The urge to feed. Plain hunger was now the foremost force that kept me running, kept me awake, filled my every existence. I was a hunter and soon found my prey.

I have only now vague memories of my first beastly killing of a fellow creature out of pure hunger.

After satisfying this basic need, another suddenly took over and I slept. Very deeply. When I finally woke up, I could not figure out if I had been unconscious for hours or for days. But I did not care. After all, time was only a concept of humans. And I no longer was one of them. And unlike them I did not dream. This was the best part of my beastly existence. No dreams. – At least none that I could remember afterwards.

I lived on like this, following only my basic animal instincts, for days, weeks, months. Time had elapsed without me.

I was running through some woods. I didn't know where, didn't care any more, I only took in so much of my surroundings as would enable me to track down my next prey and find a shelter for resting. I was running, focusing only on the movement of my legs. Suddenly I felt a light piercing pain at my side and a split second after the first another at my left foreleg. I abruptly came to a halt, trying to adjust to the situation, trying to spot my attackers because I immediately sensed the presence of some other creatures. Another pain hit me right in my right shoulder. For a moment I thought I had seen one of my attackers several hundred yards away behind some trees. I prepared to launch an attack. Yet, suddenly the ground under my feet gave way, I tripped, a painful dizziness filled me and I collapsed, turning unconscious a second later.

When I regained my consciousness, again not knowing how long I might have lost it, I found myself in an unfamiliar surrounding. I was no longer outside in the woods; I realized that at once. A bright greenish light burnt my eyes, radiating from no particular source. The smell I took in even a split second before. The strange scent of – I could not figure out what scent it was. It was not a scent I had encountered in my recent life as a wild creature of the woods. Nevertheless, it reminded me of a long forgotten life of someone else. It reminded me of – _Chemicals!__Ammonia!_ I was suddenly thinking and puzzled at the same time where that word did come from.

Slowly I began to adjust my situation. My whole body felt sore. My limbs were weak, it felt almost impossible to stretch them. I was lying on some cold, very cold stone-like surface. I moved my aching head slightly and saw that fine bars were surrounding me. I was in a cage!

I tried to move but to no great effect. My body was still somewhat paralyzed. I closed my eyes, breathed slowly, tried to let my bestial healing powers work. When the numbness withdrew, slowly, very slowly, I started to feel an itchy pain where the missiles must have hit me. Out of reflex my hand reached for my shoulder to ease the pain.

Yet, it did not feel my thick fur but only bare skin. Only then did I realize that I had turned back into my old weak human form again. And I could not change back as hard as I tried, I was not able to. I felt doomed. I felt weak, incredibly weak. Powerless. Lying naked in my fragile human form in a cage in a strange room surrounded by desks full of glasses, bottles with smelly chemicals and eerie instruments. I felt so helpless I let out a howling cry, which sounded to my utter surprise and disappointment more human than I could have remembered hearing for a long time.

"Oh, he's voken. Look he, Hans. Little monster is voken", a creepy old voice uttered in an odd foreign accent, which made me immediately startle and turn around.

There at the other end of the bizarrely lit room, I saw a rather tiny old, very old, man dressed in a white coat, approaching me. He was moving surprisingly swiftly for the fact that he looked like a hundred years of age. Suddenly someone else came to my mind who was actually over a hundred years old and could move incredibly fast. I snarled, appalled, and managed to block out that unwelcome memory before another name could reach my conscious mind.

Walking behind this small old man was a very big creature, a somewhat deformed man of unknown age. He had a hunchback, a crippled foot and bulging eyes. The stereotypical minion.

I pressed myself at the wall at the other end of the cage when they reached me. In vain I tried to break the bars. Somehow my wolf power had not returned. I looked at them anxiously, as they stared at me, their heads close to the bars.

"Oooh, don't be afrait, little monster", the old man said, obviously trying to sound soothingly, which only scared me more.

The big ugly minion bent down and pressed his face against the bars. He showed his few yellow teeth and the almost blackish gums, which seemed to be the imitation of a smile. I flashed my teeth and snarled instinctively at this.

"Ooooh, don't you scare it, Hans!" The small man hit the minion on the hump and sent him away with wild gestures.

"Ve don't vant to do anything to you. Don't be afrait."

Again I tried to break the bars, but they would not even move. Only my hands started hurting from the hopeless fumbling with the bars. I exhaled loudly in desperation. I started hitting the bars with my hand trying to cause any damage at all. Yet to no use.

"Ooooh. Stop! – Please! You vill only hurt you! Stop!"

But I didn't listen. I kept on hitting them with my bare hands, using more force.

A loud angry growl made me stop suddenly. Hans, the minion, was suddenly next to me on the other side of the cage and started shaking the cage. I ducked, pressed myself against the cold floor, crouching, looking at him with wide eyes.

"No! Hans! No!" The tiny man rushed at the minion, beating him with some long object he had taken from one of the tables. The creature immediately stopped. He ducked under the blows, groaned and left the room, or at least my view of it.

The old man composed himself before addressing me in a very calm voice: "Excuse my minion. He has no mind. But he means no bad. He only vants to protect. Forgive him."

I did not move but remained in that crouching position, my face very close to the ground, looking up at him.

"Yes, yes. You must be very confused. Don't have to be. I vill explain to you. No need to be afrait."

I kept my eyes fixed on him, puzzled more than just frightened now.

"My name is Dr. Spekulatius. I am a scientist. I live vith my minion Hans in these lonely voods. Here in this laboratory you see, I do my experiments. I experiment vith the matter of life itself. I am destined to solve all the riddles of life. – And you", he cast an eerie look at me, "are such a piece of the puzzle that vill help me in my search. You are the missing link betveen vhat is human and vhat is animal. You are a strange creature, nature's vonder. And I found you. – But you must not be scared. I von't hurt you."

"W-what – w-what have you done to me?" I stuttered, yet the human words came out more easily than I had assumed.

"Ooooh, nothing, nothing."

"But I can't – I'm –"

"Ooooh, that. Yes, yes. You cannot transform yourself in that other creature you are. But do not vorry. It's not permanent. It vas rather a side-effect of the strong narcotic I had to give you."

"You shot me!" I protested, on my fours again, raising my head.

"Yes, yes. I saw an interesting vild creature and could not have let it escape. Far too interesting it vas. Far too important. – Yet, Hans had to shoot at you three times, one arrow should have been enough for even an elephant. You are a very strong being. Very strong. Very interesting. – And now you are only veak human like all of us. Interesting. Interesting little monster you are. Ha ha ha ha." He had a creepy laughter. It made me shudder.

"W-Why am I in a cage? What have you done to me? – What will you do to me?" Now that I was merely a weak human without my supernatural strength with only the strength of a normal seventeen-year-old boy, I felt desperate.

"Ooooh, nothing, nothing. – Well, I had to do some tests vhile you vere sleeping. No, no vorry. I did not harm you. You are a far too interesting creature to harm. Too important. And now the experiments are over. So, no need to be afrait, little monster."

"And why am I still in this cage?"

"Ooooh, you vill get out, you vill. But I had to be cautious. You are too important for my vork. And my vork is too important for the vorld. I did not know vhat you vould be like vhen avake. I had to be cautious. Just in case, you might vake up as the big monster and destroy my vork."

I was about to tell him that as "the big monster" these bars would not have hold me back, but I decided it was better to remain silent.

"And now? Can I go now?"

"Yes, yes, of course you may go. – I have only a few questions left to ask. If you consent to ansver me, you can go."

I hesitated, not sure if the werewolf rules would allow me to answer his questions, not sure if I wanted this strange scientist to know about me and my pack. – My pack. It had been a while since I had thought of them. –

"Okay," I uttered, nevertheless, only being able to think about my escape from this eerie place. I was prepared to trade my werewolf secrets for freedom. However, his actual question surprised me to no little degree.

"Vhat is a bella?"

I choked, looking at him disbelievingly.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading this! The weirdness will continue very soon.**

**Oh, and check out the **_**poll**_** on my profile page, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Dear. Literally no-one wanted to read this story. Here is the sequel, though. Thanks to pandarama, my only faithful reviewer.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Vhat is a bella?" He repeated. "You kept saying that the whole time you vere sleeping. So vhat is it? It must be something really important."

"She is." I said looking down, moisture filling my eyes. "She is –"

"Is it something you need? You as a monster need?"

"Something – Someone I, as a human, need, desperately need." I whispered.

I looked up to meet his eyes. I detected sympathy in them. He looked as if he had suddenly figured out something that had him bothering all the time.

"So. I see. You do not need a bella to be the big monster. But you do need a bella to be human. – How much do you need it?"

"How much? – She's my life. My entire being. I can't live without her. I can't be myself when she is not with me."

"I see. So you need this bella. And you vant it, am I right?"

"Hell yeah! I want her!" The tears started blurring my vision. "But I'll never have her. –"

"Ooooh, maybe, maybe not. – So vhat does this bella look like? Vhat is it?"

"She is the most wonderful and beautiful girl I've ever met. She is my soulmate. My other half. My everything. There don't exist the right words to describe everything she is."

"A girl? I see. Vith long hair, I guess?"

I gazed at him. What a strange question. I nodded slightly.

"Oooooh!" He made a kind of excited little jump. "Ooooooh! Don't you vorry anymore! Oooooh! I can help you! Help you vith your life. Make you have your human life again! Ooooooh! – Just vait here, a little longer. Everything vill be fine. Ooooooh!" He left the room in a kind of excited dance, leaving me even more confused than I had been when waking up in this strange place.

After some time a door opened and in came the ugly minion Hans, on his one arm a pile of clothes, with the other hand he was carrying a trey with a plate of food and a glass of water on it. He settled the clothes and the trey on a table near my cage. Then he looked at me, cautiously. He came closer slowly, eyeing me carefully. He took out a key from under his filthy coat and swiftly opened the lock of my cage. He groaned and left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind him, locking it.

I flipped open the cage door and managed to climb through it, my feet first. Standing upright on my two feet was an unfamiliar feeling. And my legs still felt as if they would give in any second. But they didn't. I reached over to the pile of clothes on the table. These weren't my clothes. However, I decided to wear them anyways. Being a human and being naked was a strong humiliating feeling. I put on some pants and a shirt with long sleeves, for strangely, I was feeling rather cold. I guessed, it must have been the effect of that strange sedative.

As I was indeed hungry and there was not much else I could do than wait, I sat down on a chair and ate the strange meal the hunchback had brought. It was some strange cabbage with potatoes and some meat. It tasted odd, but that must probably have been due to my recent eating habits as a wolf.

When finished with eating, I started pacing the room. It was a rather large room full of tables and strange instruments. There were no windows, only one door, which was locked as I knew. I sighed. Not knowing what else I could do. I decided to sit down on a chair and wait till may werewolf strength would return enabling me to handle this situation more effectively.

The door suddenly opened and I turned my head in its direction awaiting the doctor or his minion. Yet, it was her.

"Hello, Jacob", she said with a timid smile when slowly and cautiously approaching me.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her. Her. HER. What was she doing here? Why – ?

I rubbed my eyes, but it was no illusion. It was her, dressed in a long white coat with her dark brown hair falling from her shoulders.

"B-B-Bella?"

"Oh, Jake!"

She suddenly flew into my arms, burying her face in my shoulder. "Oh, Jake, my Jake", she uttered under little sobs.

I pressed her against me. Tears were filling my eyes. I hid my face in her hair, breathed in her sweet scent. Yes, it was her scent. It was her. Bella. My Bella. My love. She was here with me. Though my rational side could not make any sense out of that, my other half, the stronger one, was happy, just happy to have her here with me again, to hold her, to embrace her, to stroke her hair, caress her neck, kiss her head, kiss her face. Our lips met in a tentative way. I was overcome by the old urge, the need; passion flooding my whole body. She felt it too. Our kiss got deeper, more passionate. None of us seemed to be willing to let go. She was grabbing my long hair and I pulled her even closer. We were one in this endless moment.

Then, after a long time, we slowly unlocked our lips, yet she was still in my arms and holding me in hers, too.

"Oh, my Jake."

"Bella, I love you. Bella. So much." Tears were obstructing the flow of my words. "And you came. You came back. For me. I love you, endlessly." I pressed her against me. Closing my eyes. How I wished that this wasn't a dream. But it wasn't. Bella, my Bella, was here with me. She had come to me, finally. My Bella.

She pushed herself slightly from my embrace, yet allowing my holding her hands. She looked up at me. Her beautiful dark eyes were glistening. Tears were running down her cheeks. I bent my head down to kiss them away, but she stopped me with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Oh, don't be. You're here now, with me. That's all that matters from now on."

"No, Jake. I'm sorry," she repeated and was by then crying bitterly. "I can't. – I love you, Jake."

"And I love you."

"I love you." She composed her voice. "But I love him more and always will. I'm sorry."

She let go of my hands.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed my cheek softly. She went away without turning back once.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Yet, I had to. I would not let her go again. No. Not again. I shook of what had paralyzed me and rushed after her through the door.

"No, Bella! No! Not again! Wait! Bella, please! No! I –"

Dr. Spekulatius and his minion Hans were blocking my way, but I managed to force myself past them. It was then that I saw something. It was –

I most probably let out a scream. The whole room was full of Bellas, Bellas standing at the wall, Bellas sitting on benches, Bellas with white coats on, Bellas with nothing on at all. And all of a sudden all of them were looking at me and calling in one sweet voice, Bella's voice:

"Jacob! My Jacob!"

I was stunned. Hans shoved me back into the other room and placed me on a chair while the doctor closed the door.

"W-w-w-w-" I stumbled, pointing at the door, unable to form a coherent word or thought.

"Yes. I should explain. Please keep calm." He cleared his throat and looked at me, nervously. "Vell, I am sorry. I did not know that it vould turn out like this. I am sorry. But please let me explain. – I told you I am a scientist and I vork with the pure matter of life." He looked at me, waiting for a reaction. I simply nodded slowly. "And you told me how much you need a bella. How vital it is for your human life. And as I owe you so much, because you have been so important for my vork. Vell, yes, I decided to give you that bella vhich you so much need."

"What? how?" I mouthed.

"You had this piece of clothes vith you. You remember, somehow around your leg it vas fastened." He looked at me and I nodded, still puzzled. "And you told me a bella had long hair and vas a girl." I simply stared at him. So he continued. "And vhen examining you and your clothes as vell, of course, I found this long hair vhich vas on the clothes and vhich turned out could not be from you, as it had a female DNA, two Xs." My mouth dropped open. "And, as this must be from a bella, I decided to make you one out of it. Or tventy-four, as is the usual amount used as subjects vhen cloning."

"What the -???"

"Yes, yes. I cloned you a bella, or tventy-four. – But I am now really sorry to say that though I did not do anything vrong in the cloning process or in the aging process aftervards, something seems to be vrong vith the bellas. Though you say that you need them to survive, they are only talking about an edvard and how much they need that and vant to go to find that. I am so sorry for you. Yet, although I created them, they are free creature and I vill have to let them go and find these edvards, after I have given them proper clothes, of course. – I am really sorry for you, my little friend. I vanted so much to make you a gift. I am sorry."

Then he looked at me for a long moment and left the room with a very sad expression on his face. His minion Hans followed him slowly.

I got off the chair, sprang to my feet and uttered a long, inhuman, painful howl.

**The End**

_**MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

* * *

**A/N**Yeah, that was insane, wasn't it? Yet, kind of sad too.

Btw, a Spekulatius is a very delicious Christmas cookie. And I'm eating one right now. – Do you here me, Dr. Spekulatius? I'm eating a member of your family! Mwahahaha!!! – Oh, crap! The crumbs are now spread all over my keyboard. Evil Spekulatius!

Oh, and: **Don't you dare ask me why Bella's hair was on Jacob's pants!**

Anyways, I can **explain**!

Well, unlike vampires, humans happen to lose their hair from time to time. And so it happened that Bella lost a hair while sitting on the coach at Billy's place one day. Some time later, Jake sat there on the coach at the exact same spot where the hair had fallen and then electrostatics worked and the hair happened to stay clung to his pants! Yet, you may scream now: DOES THAT WOLFBOY NEVER WASH HIS DIRTY PANTS?!!!! DISGUSTING!!! I KNEW IT!!! – Okay, I can answer that as well: The hair only got stuck to the pants shortly before Jake got that dreadful note. Okay? All clear now? If you have any questions concerning cloning, don't be shy to ask me.


End file.
